Accident
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Kim's not the spunky crime fighter anymore. She's at her lowest point and her fears are slowly coming to light as she learns to cope with everything occurring.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney**

* * *

Chapter One: Restart

It was 6:50 in the morning. Ten minutes before the brain surgeon of my mother would come to wake me up to get ready for school. It's ludicrous, I know, but it's been two weeks since I've been at school since the accident and she wanted to make sure I would go. I lay in my bed and looked at my feet. I closed my eyes tight and tried to move my toes. I thought today would be the day. The day I would be able to move some part of my lower body but when I didn't feel anything, not even a wiggle of my big toe, I gave up. I knew better than to get my hopes up.

I heard a slight knock on my bedroom door. It was mom. She was already dressed for work and walked inside my room as if she would set off a bomb if she stepped wrongly anywhere. I pretended I was still asleep when she reached my bed. I felt her warm touch through my hair and soft kiss on the forehead.

"Kimmie, it's time to walk up. It's time to get ready," she spoke softly. She continued to gently touch my hair when I turned my head away from her. I opened my eyes to see the stupid wheelchair near the door. I narrowed my eyes at it. God how I hated that stupid chair, it was my constant reminder of my screw up during the mission. How I messed up so badly that day and now I'm paying the price. How now I'll have to use the dreaded thing for the rest of my life.

I groaned, still not looking at my mom. "Mom" I whined like tweebs when they got busted. "Do I have to go? Can't I stay one more week at home?"

"Kimberly Ann Possible, you've already missed two weeks of school. You promised your father and me that you wouldn't make a fuss about it when we discussed it last week." Mom spoke sternly. "Now c'mon, Ron will be here any minute to take you to school and you need to eat before you leave."

I groaned again as I pushed the covers off of me. I dragged my legs to the edge of the bed and Mom helped me onto the wheelchair and took me to the bathroom. I couldn't even get off the bed by myself anymore without help.

I never thought being disabled would be so difficult. Everything I used to do by myself was gone. I left incompetent and a waste of space. When I finally got dressed, my mom rolled me down to the newly rebuilt staircase, now wheel chair friendly, and into the kitchen. As I ate, I tried my best to convince my parents to let me stay, even using the puppy dog pout but with a stern lecture I was told I was required to go.

"Kimmie-cub, it'll be good for you. You haven't left the house sense the accident and I think you shouldn't be hiding here at home but enjoying life outside." Dad said as he drank his coffee and read the Examiner.

"But Dad," I argued. "What about my safety, uh? What if Drakken and Shego come for me like this? I'll be safer home."

"Nice try Kim" Mom said. "Dr. Director reassured us you'll be fine. You're going to school, end of discussion."

I folded my arms and sighed real loud. I knew my parents wouldn't allow me to miss school but maybe someone might …

"Hola Possible Clan."

Ron! I turned to see my best friend turned boyfriend standing at the doorway of the kitchen. He smiled at me with the same goofy smile I loved and kissed me on the forehead.

"Kim, you ready to hit it?" he asked me.

I was about to reply when Dad and Mom asked if they could speak to him. I frowned for a few seconds but then I realized I could convince him later to not take me to school. After what seemed like an eternity, Ron and my parents entered the kitchen.

"Kim, Ron agreed to take you to your psychical therapy today after school. Isn't that exciting?"

"Oh I can't begin to express my emotions." I knew Ron hinted at my sarcasm when he frowned at me and walked over to roll me outside. He helped me inside the sloth's passenger seat and quickly placed the wheelchair inside the trunk. I saw my dad hand Ron my keys and spoke to him. I tried to make out what they were saying but all I could collect from reading their lips was that Dad trusted Ron to keep me safe. I narrowed my eyes at my dad. Convincing Ron to not take me to school was going to be harder than I thought. Ron entered the car softly after he waved goodbye at the rents'. I didn't bother looking at him as he drove my car out of the driveway and into the street.

"KP, get this. Barkin agreed to let me roll you around the school. Isn't that badical?!" Ron said as he stopped on a red light. We were only a few blocks away before we would reach the school so it would have to be now or never.

I nodded. "Yeah but Ron, are you sure you want to do that?"

"What do you mean KP?" Ron asked. His face was puzzled.

"Of course I want to do it. It's not like I'll be doing it forever. You'll be up on your feet in-" Ron stopped. He looked at me shortly with apology written eyes.

"Sorry Kim, It's just a figure of speech."

I looked at the window. I knew Ron meant no offensive but it still hurt. The idea of walking again would be a dream. I would do anything to get my ability to walk again but I knew it was impossible even for me. My parents and everyone around me always feed me encouraging words that I'll be able to walk no time but I knew they were lying. The chances of me walking again are 1 to 10,000,000 according to the doctors who reviewed my situation. The minute I heard I felt my heart was being ripped out of my body slowly and painfully. How was I going to save the world if I couldn't even walk? What's going to happen to the cheer squad now that I can't cheer and Bonnie would undoubtedly take charge? I wasn't ready to face the fact yet.

"Ron" I mumbled.

"Kim?" Ron asked.

"You love me right?"

"You know I do."

"And I love you too so please, please Ronnie" I was now puppy dog pouting. "Don't take me to school. I'm not ready… I'm not ready to face everybody like this….to see me …like this." I felt the tears dripping down my face. We were pulling by the school already. Ron didn't say anything to me. He turned down the engine and stared at me.

"Kim I know this has been hard on you but you gotta get out of this funk."

"And how do you suggest I do that uh?" I snapped.

"I don't know." He opened the car door and looked at me sadly. "But I always believed you can do anything," he said and closed the sloth door.

* * *

**Author Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this new first person fan fiction:) I know this is some what short but the next update will be longer. ****If you haven't already follow the story and check out some of my other stories. P****lease leave me your awesome comments or questions or anything additional you wish to add. Looking forward to hearing from you guys! please please please review! It'll help update faster if you do!**

**Till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT**


End file.
